The engineer vs steve
pre log wiz: in the fictional universe there are many characters who can build stuff boomstick: like the engineer from team fortress wiz: and steve from minecraft boomstick:hes wiz and im boomstick wiz: and its our job to analyze there skills and abbilitys to see who would win a death battle the engineer wiz: in team fortress the universe full of insane mercinarys and one of them is named deil congar who was raised in texas boomstick: but he usualy goes by the engineer or engie wiz:his standard equipment is a shot gun a pistole a wrench boomstick: it gets real with his device that makes sentries and dispencers and teleporters wiz: sentries are defence towers that deal rapid fire damage on targets possibly extream damage depending on what level the sentry gun is at boomstick: when a sentry gun is at level one it fires machine rounds when it is at leve two it fires catling rounds when at level three it shoots gatling rounds and rockets wiz:he also has a upgrade dispencer that gives out upgrades wich means bringing you back to full health and refilling ammo and giving the engineer more metal to buildmore sentrys boom stick:and he has teleporters wich need both a entrence and a exit portal and sadly you cant enter through the exit portal wiz: and if you upgreded one end of the portal you would be upgrading the other end to boomstick: and he is agruable one of the smartest characters in team fortress with 11 P.H.Ds and built all of his sentry portals and dispensers on his own in a very short ammount of time wiz:he has also assisted the other team fortress characters fight a giant bread monster boomstick: and he has assisted his team and the enemy team to fight far superior robots wiz:and he has survived countless holloweens against mesmerus monoculuss and the headless horsless man boomstick: he has also survived being electrocuted and was able to lay waste to almost a entire army while kicking back and drinking bear and letting the sentrys do the work wiz: but he does have downsides boomstick: like the engineer is not exactly a front line fighter and doesnt have a lot of secial abbilitys appart from there gadgets wiz: and his sentrys and other creations are far from indestructable but do severe damage if you run streight at them boomstick: and the sentry guns run on limited amunition and must be reloaded every now and then wiz: and his sentrys cost metal to creat wich he can get from dispensers boomstick:metal also counts as ammo wiz: but the engineer is still a very smart and powerful opponent steve wiz: steve is one of the canon characters in the minecraft universe boomstick:and probably the only human around wiz: he equipment is swords axes pickaxes and bows and arrows boomstick:he also has armor tnt and dispensers wiz: the dispeners are bassicly turrets that shoot whatever you put into them boomstick: and this guy can break trees with his bear fist wiz: and he has the totem of undying but we are only giving him one boomstick: the totem of undying streight after steve takes damage wiz: but once steve is brought back the totem will self destruct and he will not get to use it ever again boomstick: and is able to carry alot of things like dirt and stone the weighs a car boomstick: and is able to fight beings like the ender dragon and the wither if he is equiped properly wiz: has stormed strong holds in the nether and the end boomstick:and this guy casualy spends day to day in the wilderness wiz: he is also able to dig to the bedrock layer of the earth boomstick: and make tools with dimonds without any special gear wiz:and steve casualy kills very dangerouse mobs like the creeper boomstick: aww man wiz: boomstick please no boomstick:though as powerful as steve is he does have weaknesses though wiz: like he can still die even with the most strongest armor boomstick: and steves equipment is very cabable of breaking wiz: and he is very cabable of dieng boomstick: oh wait steve has the abbility to turn invisable wiz: yes he does but when he does turn invisable his armor does not turn invisable with him boomstick: well thats just the worst downside to invisability i have ever heard i mean come on even the spys cloaking abbility is waay better then that invisability wiz:and even without any armor or weapons he still makes souns and still leaves a trace that he is there boomstick: and though steve can carry alot of things he can only carry so much wiz:but even with those weaknesses steve is still a very tough surviver and good builder pro log wiz: alright the combatants are set lets settle this debate once and for all boomstick: its time for a death battlllleeee pre fight its a fairly average day in the minecraft world the sun is up and the wind is blowing on the grass then suddenly a portal opens ???:aaaaahhhh!!! the engineer then fallls through the portal the engineer stands up and looks around the engineer: were the hell am i well better get back to work on the teleporter the engineer turns around to see a blocky person holding the teleporter in his hand the blocky human is steve steve: what the hell is this steve then looks at the engineer steve: ah what the hell hes so round and not square steve then pulls out a diamond sword steve: die monster the engineer then pulls out a shotgun and loads it engineer: might whant to back off boy before a tear you apart steve: i will kill you fight steve then runs towards the engineer the engineer then shoots steve with the shot gun steve then takes damage from the shotgun blast steve then steps back and pulls out a bow and arrow steve then shoots a arrow at the engineer the arrow goes into the engineers shoulder the engineer respondes by pulling out a pistole and shooting steve in the chest steve then steps back in pain steve then steps back and screams in pain the engineer then runs off steve eats some bread and heals and chases after the engineer steve chases the engineer into the woods steve: were are you you monster steve then looks to the left and sees a sentry gun right infront of him the sentry gun then lays rapid fire on steve steve takes major damage and runs away steve hides behind a tree steve only has one heart left steve starts to eat some food and heal up steve then uses a invisability potion and sneaks towards the engineer the engineer looks to the left and sees a floating sword the engineer then pulls out his wrench the engineer then wacks steve in the head with his wrench the engineer then whacks steve several more times with the wrench steve then turns visable again the engineer then point a shot gun at steves head the engineer chuckles and shoots steve in the head the engineer then notices a little totem in steves hand the totem flyes into the air and explodes the engineer then looks forwards and sees that steve is alive again steve then punches the engineer in the gut the engineer stumbles backwards the sentry gun then starts rapid firing at steve steve takes alot of damage but chares and slices the sentry in half the engineer: sentry down the engineer then shoots steve several times with a pistole steve takes damage steve then places a disenser block and places arrows in it the engineer then runs up to the dispenser block and breaks it steve then places a tnt block and sets it off and runs away the tnt blows up steve then looks forward and sees the engineer is gone steve: about time steve then walks through the woods but then he sees a level three sentry and the engineer infront of a dispenser steve: die!! steve then puts on diamond armor and dahses towards the sentry then sentry sends a bunch of rockets and rapid fires steve steve the loses almost all of his health and only has half a heart left the engineer walks up to steve the engineer then pulls out a shot gun the engineer: lets try this again the engineer once again shoots steve in the head with a shot gun the bullet hits seve in the face head steve then loses half a heart steve then falls to the ground a vanishes droping alot of stuff including the teleporter the engineer picks up the teleporter the engineer then looks at the rest of steves things the engineer: i will take this stuff with me the engineer then repairs the teleporter and telepoerts home ko *the engineer is celebrating his return with a toast at his base *only small particles of dust remain of steve analysis boomstick: dang that looked painful wiz:now belive me steve would totaly beat the engineer in a fist fight boomstick: yea steve might be physicaly stronger then the engineer but the engineer gained most other advantages wiz: for startes the engineer already deals with people like the spy who are ment to be very sneaky so steve turning invisable would not be that new to the engineer boomstick: and the engineer easily had the superior inventions i mean you can compare a gun machne to a machine that can shoot arrows that comparison is futile wiz: and the engineer is far more advanced for a shot gun and a pistole is far better then a bow and arrow and a sword boomstick: and steve has shown no actual durrability feats while the engineer has survived being electrocuted wiz:and the engineers arsenol is mainly far ranged with one close range while steve mostly has close ranged weapons boomstick: though steve may be able to be more creative lets just admit it building a vector statue will not benifet you much in a fight to the death wiz: basicly he is saying the engineer has more things that are built to kill things boomstick: and sure steve is able to fight things like the ender dragon and the wither but the engineer is able to fight against wizards and monoculus wiz: facing off against demonic eyes are way more impressive then fighting dargons and withers boomstick: and the engineer in total has fought tougher opponents sure steve usualy fights creepers and otehr weird things but the engineer has fought far ore powerful robots other humans who are experienced in gun fighting or physical combat and wizards and demons wich kindof blows anything steve has fought streight out of the water wiz: and the engineer can just place a dispencer and get the stuff needed to build things while steve would have to leave the battle feild and search for the items required to build tools if they break boomstick: and sure steve could hunt down the engineer if he rns away the engineer can also track steve if he tries to sneak up on him in invisable mode wiz:sure steve holds up his own but the engineers superior experience fighting cabality durrability and veritility gives him the victory boomstick: looks like steve couldent build himselfe a victory wiz: the winner is the engineer next time on death battle a company war to end the first season of vector 28s deathbattle series plants vs zombies VS angry birds Category:Vector28 Category:Builders themed Death Battles Category:Playable Character Duel Category:TF2 vs Minecraft themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs